Blue Blood Moon
by brooklyntokyo
Summary: Dewasa ini kisah tentang vampire hanya menjadi dongeng bagi masyarakat. Tanpa mereka tahu, di sekitar mereka, makhluk abadi ini masih berkeliaran. Begitu pula dengan para pemburunya. [produce x 101 - seungyul x seungwei fanfiction]


**_blue blood moon © heureuxeum_**

**_cho seungyoun × lee hangyul & han seungwoo × lee jinhyuk_**

**_romance-fantasy_**

**_rate-T_**

**_prolog_**

**_..._**

dewasa ini, pada semesta tua ini, dunia yang sudah modern. keberadaan makhluk selain manusia, hewan, dan tumbuhan sudah dianggap sebagai dongeng belaka. vampir, manusia serigala, putri duyung, bahkan hantu sekalipun tak lagi dianggap sebagai kisah nyata. mereka hanya mitos, cerita dari orang-orang tua agar putra-putri mereka menurut pada mereka atau dilempar untuk dijadikan tumbal bagi makhluk dongeng.

sayangnya, tak ada yang tahu. di sekitar kita, mereka masih berkeliaran. beradaptasi dengan hidup yang lebih modern agar bisa berbaur dengan masyarakat. mungkin ia adalah rekan kerjamu, atau seseorang yang duduk di sisimu saat menunggu bus di halte, bisa juga ia kekasih dari temanmu.

atau justru sesorang yang entah bagaimana muncul di hidupmu dan menarik perhatianmu pada pandangan pertama.

...

suara shutter yang ditekan cepat. blitz kamera yang menyilaukan sama sekali tak mengganggu seorang model jangkung yang tengah memasang pose. di hadapannya, sang fotografer terus mengarahkan gaya selagi membetulkan posisi kamera. waktu berlalu hingga dua jam terlewat. sang fotografer mengangkat tangannya, memberi tanda bahwa sesi pemotretam sudah selesai. si jangkung bergerak mendekat, memerhatikan dirinya sendiri lewat layar monitor yang terhubung langsung dengan kamera sang fotograter.

"memesona seperti biasa. model andalan kita, lee jinhyuk, memang luar biasa." jinhyuk tertawa mendengar pujian dari sang fotografer. keduanya lantas berbincang membahas pose mana yang akan mereka ambil, serta foto mana yang harus gunakan sebagai cover.

jinhyuk menatap jam dinding, sudah lewat dari pukul empat sore. "hei cho, pemotretan hari ini sudah selesai bukan?" pria itu, cho seungyoun, mengangguk. tangannya masih sibuk dengan kamera miliknya. "baiklah, aku pergi dulu. kekㅡ" "kekasihmu sudah menunggu. ya ya ya, aku tahu." jinhyuk tertawa, sementara seungyoun merotasi matanya. "kak seungwoo kesayanganmu itu posesif sekali. apa dia sudah ada di lobi?" jinhyuk mengangguk seraya melepas beberapa aksesoris di tubuhnya lantas memberikannya pada seorang gadis, asisten seungyoun.

"oh ya, asistenmu bukannya akan sekolah lagi?" jinhyuk bertanya saat si gadis menutup pintu untuk mengembalikan aksesoris yang baru saja dikenakan jinhyuk ke ruang properti. seungyoun kembali mengangguk, kali ini ia kembali memberi atensi pada komputer di meja, memindah foto pilihan untuk dikirim ke tim editor. "kau santai sekali. bukankah seharusnya kau segera mencari asisten baru?"

seungyoun menoleh dengan senyum simpul. "aku sudah menemukannya." "oh ya?" si cho mengangguk, kali ini perhatiannya sudah sepenuhnya diberikan pada sang model. "ya, anak baru di dunia fotografi. masih muda, baru saja lulus dari salah satu perguruan tinggi favorit dengan nilai yang cukup memuaskan." "ah, sepertinya kau menemukan partner yang tepat." seungyoun mengangguk, wajahnya sumringah. sepertinya portofolio yang dikirim si calon asisten membuatnya puas. "ya. besok aku akan menemuianya dan namanya leeㅡ"

tok tok tok

dua pria tinggi itu menoleh dan menemukan seorang pria bersurai kebiruan berdiri di ambang pintu. wajah jinhyuk terlihat lebih cerah. ia segera melangkah mendekati pria itu. "kak seungwoo sudah menunggu lama?" "begitulah, kukira kau ada sesi pemotretan tambahan, ternyata sedang mengobrol." seungwoo lantas menoleh pada seungyoun yang memerhatikan dalam diam. "maaf tuan fotografer, apa kekasihku bisa kubawa pulang?" seungyoung mengangguk, tangannya memberi gestur mempersilakan keduanya untuk pergi. "sebentar, aku ambil barang-barangku dulu." jinhyuk berlari kecil mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di dekat kaki meja. sementara jinhyuk berjongkok, seungwoo dan seungyoun saling menatap dengan senyum tipis, senyum aneh. "aku pergi dulu, cho. sampai jumpa hari rabu." seungyoun mengangguk, tangannya melambai hingga pasangan itu menghilang di balik pintu.

"kak, kau sepertinya sedikit aneh dengan seungyoun." seungwoo yang tengah menyetir hanya berdehem sejenak sebelum terkekeh pelan. "entah, aku hanya merasa tak nyaman dengannya. ada rasa tak aman." jinhyuk hanya mengangguk, ia tak berniat menelisik lebih lanjut. ia tahu dunia seungwoo lebih rumit dari yang terlihat. "mau makan malam di luar?" seungwoo menawarkan, jinhyuk segera mengangguk dengan senyum terkembang. "ayo makan bibimbap." "baiklah!"

...

seungyoun menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua kafe tempatnya akan bertemu dengan sang calon asisten. pria itu mengedarkan pandang, mencari pemuda yang mirip dengan sosok di dalam potret kecil yang ia bawa. pria itu menemukannya di sudut, jauh dari jendela dengan sinar mentari sore yang menyusup. seungyoun bergeram mendekat, potret kecil itu ia simpan dalam saku jaket. dua meter jarak seungyoun dari tempat pemuda itu duduk saat si pemuda menoleh.

si lelaki cho bisa merasakan dunianya bergerak lebih lambat saat menemukan pemuda itu menatapnya. matanya begitu gelap, seolah bisa membuat seungyoun tenggelam di dalamnya. rahangnya tegas dan gagah dengan hidung bangir dan bibir penuh. belum lagi surai coklat terang tampak begitu lembut. singkatnya, pemuda ini begitu memesona.

"cho seungyoun?" suara dalam si pemuda menyadarkan seungyoun akam dunia nyata. ia tergagap sebelum mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya. "ya, aku cho seungyoun. pemilik woodz studio." si pemuda bangkit, memasang senyum simpul lantas membalas jabat tangan si cho.

"hangyul. lee hangyul."

...

hampir semua orang menganggap makhluk-makhluk itu sebagai mitos belaka. tapi masih ada yang percaya pada keberadaan mereka. beberapa pihak oemerinta yang takut dunia akam diserang lantas membentuk aliansi. para pemburu.

dan cho seungyoun adalah salah satunya.

[tbc]


End file.
